Dear C Grimes, I love you
by Annalise Pager
Summary: Emmy Green, is... Hershel's Daughter, Maggie and Beth's sister, Kind, Smart, Optimistic, Realistic, Brown eyed, brown haired, 5'2,12 years old, and eventually, totally and completely in love with Carl Grimes. She sent him a letter, he replied. That's the way their story started, but how does it end? Figure it out in my first story, Dear C. Grimes, I Love You.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold-** Emmy

 _Italics_ -Carl

 **Dear Carl Grimes,**

 **I'm Emmy Elizabeth Greene, don't bother trying to say it all at once because it's a mouthful. My dad is the one who fixed your wound, I helped. I'm 12 years old, almost 13, and I hope we can be friends. Not too many kids live around here anymore, it would be nice to have some company around a boring place like this. Who knew this would be the world we'd probably have to grow up in. I'm the youngest in my family and have a pet cat named Sprinkles, I named her when I was eight so you can't judge. I hope you like the flowers, I picked them myself. I don't have much of a green thumb, but the land does most of the work for me. I hope you're not allergic.**

 **Get Well Soon!**  
 **-E. Greene**

 _Dear Emmy Greene,_

 _You already know who I am, and I don't think your name's a mouthful. Not one bit. Thank you to both you and your family for everything you guys have been doing for me. I'm 12 too, I'll be 13 sometime in November. There's this girl, Sophia. She's our age too and I think all three of us could be friends. It does get pretty boring just talking to my mom. Do you like comics? I love comics! But, you're right...Who knew this would be the world we would live in. But maybe it's supposed to be this way, just maybe. I'm an only child and I would like to meet Sprinkles sometime, she sounds entertaining. I really like the flowers, they smell like sugar and rain. I like that smell. I'm getting better every second_

 _Getting There_

Letter 1: Delivered By Emmy at 6:57 PM

Letter 1: Delivered By Maggie at 3:42 PM;Next Day

Emmy's Thoughts- He's kinda cute. Sloppy writing.

Carl's Thoughts- Her name is kinda pretty, so is her handwriting.

Maggie's Thoughts- Oh boy...

Sprinkle's Thoughts- Emmy! Look at the rat I brought you! I'm more important than that stupid Letter!

That's my first chapter! I hope you liked it and leave your thoughts because I'd love to do a mailbag on the next chapter. So this is the format for the future letters. On chapters where they send letters I'll do the thoughts of the mentioned characters or any involved characters. Their first exchanges will probably be letters but there will be fewer letters and more in person exchange as the story continues. I may add diary entries or unsent letters at some points but the story will mostly be normally written. If you want the entire story to be this type of format, comment or PM me! -AP


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie walked up to her younger sister who had been playing with her cat, Sprinkles, a scottish fold. She was a needy little cat that the rest of the household seemed to hate, and she was the same to them. Sprinkles loved Emmy more than anything so the household learned to deal with it.

"Emmy, can I talk to you?"

"I'm not exactly allowed to say no" She sighed bitterly. Sprinkles ran off after hissing at Maggie.

"I don't think you should be getting involved with that boy-"

"His name's Carl."

"Carl, right."

"And I'm not 'Getting Involved' with him. It's a few stupid letters! And you're not my mom, you're my sister and a terrible one at that! Any respect I did have for you was dropped down that well that your little boyfriend is climbing down when you neglected to even say hi to me!"

"I was busy-"

"You were lazy! You sent letters to Beth, called dad, but I was lucky if I got a simple 'tell her I love her' indirectly from you. Also stop being such a hypocrite!"

"I'm not having this argument with a Child!" Maggie said walking out.

Emmy slammed the door and groaned. It's not that she hated her sister, far from it. It was that feeling of abandonment and betrayal that caused Emmy to lash out at Maggie.

 _Dear Carl Grimes,_

 _I'm so absolutely done with my sister. I love her but it's like she doesn't see me as a person! I just want her to treat me like she treats Beth, with respect and maybe even tell me she loves me. I just feel hurt, that's all...What's even worse is that she wanted me to stop talking to you, does she realize how much she hurts me!? In this house I feel like a nobody, but talking to someone my age feels like coming up for air. I know I'm not Sophia, I don't want to be, but you're my best friend. I hope maybe I could be one of your best friends. You probably heard our argument...Look, I didn't mean that these are stupid letters because they're not. They mean a lot to me. Do you ever feel like the entire world is against you?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _E. Greene_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~

Carl was sitting in boredom, soon he would be able to leave this torture cell. He starts on another one of his comic books, one he's already read about a million times but just can't get enough of, when he hears yelling."And I'm not 'Getting Involved' with him. It's a few stupid letters!" He heard Em's voice yell. Is that really how she felt about their exchanges? He took a second and decided that he'd ask her the next time they talked in person. She had come in a few times but she seemed a little shy. It was cute but also strange. Their letters were so open and they talked as if they had been best friends for years now, but in person it was another issue.

As he got lost in his own thoughts he heard Sprinkles coming in with one of Emmy's letters. The cat meowed and dropped the letter before cuddling next to the immobile boy. He read every word with intense attention. He felt bad for the girl. How could he not? Immediately after finishing he called for Em. She walked in after making sure the coast was clear. He wasn't sure why they kept things to themselves as if it was all some type of secret. Maybe it was because they had a good time avoiding the rest of the world, maybe because they didn't want to have to explain themselves to the rest of the world. Whatever it was, it was 100% mutual.

"Hey Carl, I'm guessing you got my letter?" She said lightly chuckling at the sight of the Scottish Fold rolling around on him. Her laugh reminded him of a vintage candy store, where they played upbeat 50's music, that in total honesty described her personality. She can lighten up anything, even if she's not doing so well herself. Her brown hair was curled loosely down to her upper-mid back held out of her face with a pink headband. She wore a pair of jeans with a pink tee shirt.

"Yeah...I'm sorry by the way. I feel for you," He looked down as Emmy sat next to him and began playing with Sprinkles. They continued to talk but eventually they were called down for dinner and had to put a stop to their joy. But as they walked out of the room he could have sworn that she had lightly held his hand for a millisecond.


End file.
